Caught in a bad romance
by Havenlyangel
Summary: Sakura is the youngest triplet. She and her siblings moved from Sand Village and into Konoha High.   She makes new friends and settles well... Until a raven haired boy and the villages number 1 laziest guy got the eyes for her...
1. New Triplets!

**Hello! This is my new story, I hope you like it!**

**Naruto: Well, I sure hope I do, because IM the main character.**

**Me: No you're not! Go away, Naruto!**

**Naruto: You're mean! -cries-**

**Me: Noooo... Just get on with it.**

**Naruto: Disclaimer; Amzie does not own Naruto... I already knew that...**

* * *

Being Sakura Haruno was one of the hardest things in life.

I was the youngest triplet. Not to mention being the only girl.

Sasori was born first. Then Gaara. Lastly me.

"Sakura, wake up, we're going to be late for school." Gaara moaned.

"Ugh... Go away..." I mumbled.

"If you dont wake up and get ready, I swear I'm going to get Sasori's puppets and place them in front of you at night, when you're asleep." He threatened.

"Waah!" I cried, as I shot up.

Ugh. School. We were all 16 and now attending Konoha High. We recently just moved here over the Summer, but I still miss all my friends back at Sand Village.

Konoha isn't bad, but I stayed indoors all summer, not bothering to make friends.

I quickly took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast - all done withing 10 minutes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We arrived at the front entrance. Sasori didn't show any emotion, but after living with him for 16 years, I could tell he was nervous. Same with Gaara, he put on his poker face but we all knew that he was worried.

"Sasori-kun, Gaara-kun, aren't we meant to find the Head teacher?" I asked.

"Hn." Came the reply from both, as we wondered around uselessly in the building.

"We're lost!" I complained.

"Sakura, stop moaning, it wont help." Gaara sighed.

"Hey - you," Sasori called to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes - the one who was known to grin madly around the streets of Konoha. "Where's the head teacher's room?"

"OOOH, NEW STUDENTS!" He shouted, making everyone stop to stare at us. "Well, follow me - c'mon!"

"He's loud." I comented.

Neither brothers bothered replying, as the Orange boy walked ahead of us, blabbering constantly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, the future Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto! We're all triplets. I'm Sakura Haruno. This is Sasori and Gaara." I said, pointing at my siblings individually, looking grim as ever.

"Triplets? COOL!"

"Ehh. yeah, well- we need to go, thanks for showing the office!" I rushed.

"Ya, bye!" The boy called, running to his friends.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Ah, so you're the Haruno's." The head teacher said. "I am the head, and my name is Kakashi Hatake, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei,"

"Here are your schedules. The bell will ring in a couple of minutes, so I suggest you guys should get going." Kakashi said, pulling out an orange book... I could just make out the words which seemed to be 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Ew.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." We said in unison.

"What have you got first?" I asked as soon as we were outside the room. "I got English..."

"English as well." Sasori and Gaara replied.

"Ugh... Classes with my brothers... This is torture." I complained, once again, out loud.

"Sakura, it really should be _us_ complaining. We dont want a pink haired girl ruining our rep." Gaara sneered.

"It's not your rep that's going to be ruined, it would be mine. I have the most depressing sibling ever!" I cried.

_**BRIIIIIING!**_

"Uhm... Sorry to break it to you guys, but I think we're late." Sasori said.

There were no replies as we sprinted to our first lesson - English.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You're late!" A dark haired woman said.

"We got lost." Gaara said bluntly.

"Very well. Since you're new, I'll let you off. And you should introduce yourselves." The woman said, pointing at the front of the class.

Sasori went first; "My name is Sasori Haruno, I dont mind being friends as long as you respect me and my siblings."

A few girls in the class giggled and 'Awwed'.

"I'm Gaara."

At this point, most of the girls stared dreamily at my two brothers.

"I am Sakura Haruno, the youngest triplet. I hope we can be friends and please be nice to me." I blushed.

Now, it was the boys' turn to wolf whistle and shout out cheesy stuff.

Sasori and Gaara glared one by one at the boys who shouted until the classroom was silent.

"Great, my name is Kurenai. You may call me Kurenai-sensei. Well, now we got introduction out of the way, there's seats here... Im sorry, but I might have to split you up... Sasori, go sit next to Ino Yamanaka - Ino, raise your hand. Gaara, sit next to Naruto; put your hand up Naruto," Gaara sighed and plopped next to the blond boy, who was eager to start a conversation. "Sakura...There's an empty space next to Sasuke Uchiha - Sasuke, raise your hand."

A raven haired boy raised his hand.

I took the seat next to him, while girls glared at me and boys glared at him (including both of my brothers).

The lesson started, and the boy didn't bother to start a conversation. Anti-social much?

"So..." I began. "You're Sasuke, right?"

"Hn." He said.

"Then you are related to Itachi. He and my brother are really close." I told him.

"Hn."

"Well, he's been round our house lots of times. You moved here a couple of months ago, didn't you?"

"Hn."

"I moved here at the start of summer. It's quite scary here, but I think I might get used to it."

"Hn."

"How come those girls glaring at me?" Looking at a group of girls around the class, scowling at me.

"Hn."

"I hate it when people glare at me, it makes me uncomfortable."

"Hn."

"Huh? Do you know any other words?"

"You. Are. So. Annoying." He hissed.

"You know, that's rude right?" I tried to remain calm, but being in a triplet with two most annoying brothers, I could barely restrain myself.

"And you just _won't _shut up."

"I'm trying to be friendly." I snarled.

"You're just another fan girl. Sort your forehead out, that would keep you busy for a long time. And hope that would SHUT YOU UP!"

That's it. You crossed the line, buddy. I stood up abruptly and with all the chakra I could gather, I punched the Uchiha boy and sent him flying across the room, hit though a wall and landed in the next room. It was quiet for a moment, until...

"OH YEAH! SASUKE JUST GOT OWNED!" Naruto cried.

"Haha, he got what he deserved." Someone shouted.

"MY DEAR SASUKE!"

I looked around the classroom and all the boys were grinning ear to ear; but at least half the girls gave me the evils.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" Kurenai shouted. "Tsunade-sama taught you - didn't she?"

The fifth taught me during the summer. I managed to surpass her in that tiny amount of time, which shocked even Sasori and Gaara. Haha, suckers.

"Yeah, she did." I said.

"Wow! I believe I remember her saying that her new apprentice surpassed her... Was that you?" Kurenai asked; her eyes blazing in excitement. I thought she was going to scold me off after what I just did. But instead, she appreciated my work of art.

"I don't think so." Being modest I was. "Sensei also taught Shizune."

Suddenly, the jerk I punched, groaned in pain- which then triggered the fangirls to screamed at me. Must he groan loudly? Jeez, suck it up.

"Sakura, I think you should take him to the nurse. Off you go." Kurenai said.

_UGHH! Why ME? Why can't those fangirls do it - they'll enjoy it more than I will...!_

**That's unlucky? Girl, he's a H.O.T guy! How could you not grasp this moment? **

_INNER!_

**Blah. **

I fumed as I dragged Uchiha out of the classroom. I didn't care if he was hurt - he called me annoying and insulted my FOREHEAD!

"Dont... Carry... Me like... That." He growled.

"What - do you want me to _throw_ you to the nurses' office?" I hissed, equally annoyed as him.

"H...n..."

**Even though he's a JERK-A-SAURUS, he is stil HOOOTTTTTT!**

_I agree to the first part. _

**Good! Now let's shove his head down the toilet! He still deserve it. **

_Sorry Inner, as tempting as that sounds - I can't... I'll get in trouble! On my first day as well..._

**No one will know! Just say that he wanted a drink and you kindly shoved his head down the nearest water supply! Oh yeah - high five sister!**

_Uhh... That's quite a bad plan, Inner... No offence though..._

**Hmph! We may think it might be bad - but it'll turn out good, trust me.**

_Whatever, Inner. I'm doing what's right-ish..._

Still dragging the emo, I knocked on the nurses' door and it slowly creaked open revealing Shizune.

"Shizune-chan! You work here to?" I asked.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. Now, what happened to him?"

"Well... I, er... Accidently punched him..." I saw her expression and immedietly felt guilty. "I'm so sorry Shizune-chan, it wont happen again!"

"Sakura-chan... You mastered the chakra control?" Shizune gaped.

"Y-yeah..." I mumbled. Phew, got away AGAIN!

"Amazing..." She breathed. "Anyway, let's get him fixed."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Read and Review please? **

**Thank you**

** - Amz**


	2. Strange Village

**Me: Hello readers! Sorry for - **

**Naruto: Why didn't you update sooner?**

**Me: Naruto, I was getting to that. -Throws stone at Naruto- Anyway, sorry I couldn't update quickly because my Internet stopped working for some annoying reason and it took me ages to fix it. And because I sorta had a writers block... Heehee...**

**Naruto: Ahh! Ami-chan! That hurts... **

**Me: Well, you should have thought about that before interrupting. KAKASHI!**

**Kakashi: -Looks scared- Uhh, Ami-chan does not own Naruto but she does own the story.**

**Yes, now on to the story. **

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

After the punching 'incident' I was infamous. Well, to most of Sasuke's fans kept on trying to find his revenge by calling me names and such. I wanted to get away, far away from that demon.

**Shikamaru's POV:**

_Ah... The Clouds are out and i'm in my favourite spot... Nothing can ruin this..._

Just then, a cute girl, with unmistakably, long pink hair that reached her back appeared.

I guess she noticed me as she headed my way.

_Hm... Who is she? Oh - she's that Haruno girl, the who beaten Sasuke. _

"Hi." She said, looking at me with those mesmerizing emerald eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Cloud watching." I answered, lazily.

"I love cloud watching!" She replied eagerly. "What's your name?"

"Shikamaru Nara." I sighed. This could get quite troublesome. "I dont have to ask for yours, you made quite an entrance a few day ago."

"Oh. That. Well, he started it!" She insisted. "He called me annoying and dissed my forehead!"

I looked at her forehead. Sure enough, it was a bit bigger than the average sized one.

"Means you're smart." I smiled.

She didn't answer me for a while, but she stood there grinning back at me.

"You flatter me, Nara, but I dont think that's it..."

**BRIIIIING!**

"Well, I better get to class! Talk to you later?" She asked.

I stretched and rested against the tree. "Mhm."

"Aren't you coming?"

"School's troublesome." I said simply. "I'm in Team Asuma. They'll tell you which team you are on soon."

**End of POV.**

XxXxXxXxXxX

After few hours later, it was finally lunch! Thank you, Kami!

I qued up in the canteen and bought my usual panini.

Walking out of the cafeteria, I was suddenly surrounded by those evil fangirls. They encircled around me, making it impossible to escape.

Green chakra appeared on my fists as I prepared a fight. But there wasn't.

"Take this, freak!" A girl shouted and they pelted me with eggs! _EGGS!_

I felt eggs being thrown at me, probably bruising every inch of my skin.

"Stop! STOP!" I shouted, but my words were drowned by giggles and insults.

"You know what? I think she looks prettier now. Those yolks and egg shells seemed to do their work." A red haired laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and bolted to the girls' toilet where I locked myself inside a cubicle and cried my eyes out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sighed. I knew I couldn't hide this from them.

I walked to the front gates, ignoring the snide remarks my school mates gave me.

"Sakura!" Sasori said in distress. "What the hell happened?"

"Sasuke." I spat.

"Im going to kill that cocky bas-" he pused and recomposed himself, "I'll make my puppets eat him."

"I'll crush him with my coffin." Gaara interrupted whilst we stared at him with blank expressions. "Sand coffin." He said, staring at our Oh-I-get-it-now faces.

"I want to beat up that smug face." I growled.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's go home." I decided. I'll soon take my revenge someday.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dinner's finished!" I called to my two brothers.

They arrived at the table and sat down on their seats.

We ate in silence, until I couldn't bear to hold the question that echoed in my head. "Do you miss Suna?"

"Yes." They said together.

"Remind me - why did we move?" I asked.

"Fangirls." Gaara grumbled while glaring at Sasori.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! I could barely get out of the house without those girls screaming at me and such." I rolled my eyes.

"And you wondered why we moved." Sasori smirked.

"Sakura, we'll talk to the Uchiha kid for you." Gaara said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we'll beat the hell out of him." Sasori inclined.

I smiled knowing how sweet my annoying brothers could be, sometimes.

And we left it to that, as we said our good nights and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

During gym, I was told that I would be in Team Kakashi. I had no idea who was in our group, except Kakashi...

"Sakura-chaaaaan! You're in our group!" Naruto exclaimed. Ok, not that bad. He might have the attention span of a squirel but at least he would make training funny. Or not.

"Alright. Who's the third person?"

"Look behind you." He giggled evilly.

I spun and the sight made me choke. Yes, on my own saliva.

"YOU?" I screeched.

"Hn."

Ignoring the immature voice in my head (yep, my Inner was _very _immature) I turned round to face Naruto again. Ok, maybe this is bad. Training with him would give him the oppurtunity to kill me. Great. Maybe it is the best to ignore him.

"Are we sparring?" I asked.

"Maybe. Depends on what Kakashi-sensei decides. He's usually late though." Naruto groaned.

Then suddenly a small '_poof_' was heard, and the head teacher appeared, grinning sheepishly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto screamed. I have a feeling he likes shouting.

"Ahaha, sorry... I got caught up on the path of life."

"LIAR!" Naruto retorted.

"Anyway, we have a new team member here - Haruno Sakura.I guess we should start off with sparring," Naruto 'yessed' at this. "So we can see each others strength. Who wants to go first?" Kakashi asked.

No one answered, which eventually led Kakashi to sigh. "I should have known... I'll choose then. Sasuke and Sakura, you'll spar first, we'll watch."

I inwardly groaned and much to his amusement, he smirked.I want to rip that expression off his ugly face. Yeah, I said it. U-G-L-Y.

**That's what YOU MAY think. **

_INNER! Okay, tactics first, then we can talk, kay?_

GENJUTSU! I wasn't the best, but it's still worth a try, right?

I focused on the Uchiha-jerk until his eyes became unfocus and his breathing slowed.

_Yes! Haha, now I can get close range!_

With agility and speed, I appeared in front of the oh-so-great Uchiha and controlled my chakra until most of them were evened out on my fist.

My fists glowed bright green - it wasn't even transparent anymore!

"Revenge is sweet." I muttered under my breath and punched him with all the force I had to his stomach. He fell, snapping out of my trance, but it was too late; my second fist was aimed straight to stomach again, causing him to cough blood.

He was sitting up, but panting heavily. I took this as an opportunity to scare him. I leaned in, so my mouth was right next to his ear.

"This is what you get when you insult my forehead." I whispered innocently; but I could see that he took this as a threat and stayed silent.

I 'hmphed' triumphantly and returned to Kakashi and Naruto who were staring at me intently as if I was an alien or something... This made me feel kind of self-concious.

"Congratulation, Sakura! You were the first to beat Sasuke." Kakashi informed me.

"O-oh, really?"

"OH YEAH! SASUKE GOT OWNED - AGAIN!" The annoying, blond shinobi bellowed before Kakashi could answer.

Why does Naruto have to shout? It was little bit _too _loud. Now, _everyone_ was staring at me.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata - you get the picture.

I was going to murder Naruto. But in the end, I just blushed and faced away from the stares.

"Well done!" A girlish voice screamed. My curiosity got the better of me and I was suddenly hugged by... Ino?

"Thanks..." I mummbled.

Sheesh, what is WRONG with Konoha? There's a hyperactive blond who likes to shout, a really lazy guy, a cool wannabe, girl-who-hugs-randomly, someone who talks to dogs and a boy who keeps bugs on his pockets. What the hell?

"Heehee. Anyway - look! He's still on the ground and hypervilentilating!" Ino shrieked in delight, a little over much?

At being pointed out, Sasuke got up and scowled as he stormed out of the training ground.

"Haha! You got beaten up by a girl!" Naruto shouted as he ran after him.

"Whatever, I let her." I heard Sasuke say faintly.

"Well anyway," Ino cleared her throat. "Do you want me to come round your house so we can work on our homework together?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, that'd be great." I said. "We'll be walking home though, because it's not that far."

"With Sasori and Gaara?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. Hope you dont mind though."

"No - it's fine." She grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Shika-kuuuun!" I yelled, once I saw the lazy guy walking down the stairs.

"Ughh... Sakura, please dont call me that." Shikamaru complained, whilst I made my way down next to him.

I stood there, glaring. "Alright, pineapple head."

He sighed. "That's not any better." He grumbled. "You want me to call you pinkie?" He rosed an eyebrow challenging me. I glared at him, I hate being called that and anything about my forehead. "I guess not."

"I was joking." I stated.

He opened his mouth to speak when, "Sakuraaaa! Come on, let's go!" Ino sang from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sure!" I called to Ino, making my way down, ignoring the looks I got from other students. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow?"

Shikamaru smiled and nodded; I returned the smile and left off to walk with Ino, Sasori and Gaara.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It's getting late..." Ino said. "I guess I better get going."

"What? Okay..."

We packed off our stuff and Ino picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Sasori and Gaara had appeared to bid my new friend good bye.

"Bye Saso-kun!" She said, giving him a wink and a flying kiss. Err, WHAT? "Bye Sakura!"

I nodded goodbye, and turned around to see Sasori's face frowning once Ino was out of sight.

"Aw, is something bothering dear Saso-kun?" I mocked, giggling all the while.

He shot me a glare and continued with his puppets.

Gaara, who was smirking just went back to his corner and stared blankly at the air.

"Jeez, I have the most depressing brothers _ever_!" I groaned.

"Talk about depressing, what's with you and Nara?" Gaara glared.

"That Nara kid? No, of course not. He's one of my friends. Yeah..." I said, casually.

"You seem a bit... tense," Sasori smirked. "Well, at least he doesn't order fangirls to throw eggs at you." Gaara nodded to confirm this.

"Talking about Sasuke... I beaten him up during training at school today." I said, feeling the glory bubbling inside me.

The rest of the converstation continued and I for once was succesful to change the subject.

* * *

**Hee hee, hoped you liked this chapter.**

**I also need to give special thanks to:**

**Itz All Good; thank you so much for that sweet review!**

**raven rose 101; lol, yeah, I did enjoy writing that!**

**BrazillianCherryBlossom; Oh dear. Well, at least I updated... right? Lol xD**

**Thank you! Read and review please (:**


	3. Haruno's Rule?

**Mwaha, welcome back to my third chapter!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. School started and I got busy... But I tried to make this chapter quite long to make it up for it!**

**Yay!**

**Ohh, and I do not own Naruto, but I own this story. (:**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

It's been a week since the egg 'incident', and since then, I've been getting more insults and threats from the Uchiha Fangirls!

To be honest, I dont care. I can take care of myself - it's just that... I think they're stalking me. It gets quite creepy at times, although i try my best to ignore it. But they keep on perstering me and I am seriously considering getting a restraining order.

"Sakuraaa!" Ino shouted. "Hey, where are you going? Never mind, we got training now... Let's go!"

I looked around. That's weird... I'm sure I was going to the training grounds? "I got lost in my thoughts." I mumbled sheepishly. "Alright-y! Let's go!"

*Time skip*

"'Ey... Where's Kakashi-sensei?" I asked Naruto as I arrived at the training grouds wearing clothes suitable for the lesson.

"I don't know! I heard he's usually late though." Naruto complained.

We heard a loud '_poof_' as Kakashi appeared with _THE_ orange naughty book.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto shouted, glaring at our pervy sensei.

"Sorry, there was something in my eye and-" He explained, until he was rudely interrupted.

"LIES!" Naruto (yet again) shouted. I have to admit, I think my eardrums had exploded after his yelling fits.

"Hehe... Anyway, onto our training! You three are getting into pairs - which I will choose - and your task is to find these bells I hid before the other pair. Remember, this is also teamwork as well as skills."

"Haha, BELLS YOU HID! HAHAHA!" Naruto laughed. Tch. Immature. "Kakashi-haha-sensei... HAHA... You...HA!... Hid BELLS! Haahaa..." He was laughing so hard now, he was even crying! Jeez.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto..."

"Hey - wait a minute... There's only three of us... How can we get into pairs?" Naruto asked, immedietly stopping from his hysterics. Wow, he's getting smarter!

"Sai here, will be paired with one of you. Now anymore questions?" Kakashi asked.

The boy - _Sai,_ appeared. His appearances were just like Sasuke's. His skin was quite pale and he had very dark hair, as well as having deep onyx eyes. Sai put on a fake smile. That was obvious as the smile didn't reach his eyes.

No one said anything, so it seems no one had any more questions.

"Good... Now lets see... Naruto with Sai and Sakura with Sasuke. NO COMPLAINS." Kakashi added quickly seeing me, Naruto and Sasuke open our mouths to protest.

"BUT SENSEI! I CAN'T BE PAIRED UP WITH... _HIM_!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, lets swap partners, yeah?" I said urgently.

"Please do, I'll rather have the emotionless person than a freak!"

Naruto was silenced.

"And start!" Kakashi proclaimed. "Oh, and it's hidden somewhere in the forest." He added, yelling out so Naruto could hear. He already zoomed passed us, leaving Sai to catch up with him.

So with that, he pulled out his disgusting orange book, soon became engrossed and oblivious to our disgusted faces.

"We might as well make a start." I growled as Sai and Naruto retreated into the forest.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes and made a start to the forest myself, with him following hesitantly.

_Where would Kakashi hide the bells? It would probably be in plain sight so he could rub it in our faces if we can't find it..._

"What are you doing?" The most disgusting voice hissed. "It's that way!"

"Um, excuse me? Who made YOU the leader? I think it's THAT way."

"No one made YOU the leader either. Anyway, who would want Forehead as their leader?" He mocked. Again, he constantly refused to give up taunting my forehead.

"I guess being beaten up didn't knock some sense into you're head, huh?"

"I DID NOT GET BEATEN UP!" He snarled.

"Last time I saw it, yeah, you did!"

"No, I LET YOU. I obviously didn't want to crush that little hope of yours, so I let you beat me!"

"Whatever, you can think anything you want. Just face the fact. I BEATEN YOU."

"I think that forehead of yours is getting bigger every second." He smirked.

My hands were shaking out of rage. I had an urge to punch him but I knew it would be wrong. Besides, he could be having internal bleeding and we'd never know.

"Go partner up with a tree, Uchiha." I spat, storming away from the dumbstruck boy.

I was so... ANGRY. How dare he even try insulting me! What was wrong with him?

I stopped in my tracks as I saw one of my lazy friends.

"PINEAPPLE!" I shouted, all the anger vanishing away in an instant.

"Pinky." He replied lazily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Should I asked you the same thing?" He grinned.

"Well...I-I was training with my team" I stuttered.

"Dont worry, I heard it all."

"You... What?"

"Both of you were really loud... It's scary. I dont want to get in your bad side." He laughed.

His laugh was nice to hear. Even though it was a lazy laugh, at least he actually laughed, unlike a stuck up person I know. Hearing him laugh makes me forget about the arguement all together and that made me smile.

"I heard that you're pretty smart, Sakura. Ever heard of Shogi?"

"Shogi? I giggled.

"It's a game." He said, looking up at the clouds. "I'll teach you someday."

"Sure. Cloud watching again? I swear, that's the only thing you-"

"SA-KU-RA." A deep, angry voice bellowed.

I turned around and there he was, the frustration clearly shown in his onyx eyes. "Kakashi's told me to look for you." He hissed through his teeth, looking back at Shikamaru and I.

**Sasuke's POV;**

_What the hell is Nara doing? Talking to Forehead like that!_

And that's when I felt it. The fury burning up inside me, making me wince slightly.

_No one should talk to her! NO ONE. _

_She should suffer alone. _

"Go back. Now." I hissed, wanting to shout more angry words at her, but not finding what to say.

"You can't tell me what to do." She retorted, her anger matching mine.

"Yes, I can, Forehead."

I regretted those words as soon as I saw green chakra suddenly blaze into her fist.

_Shoot. I wasn't meant to go that far._

She started hyperventilating to herself, and that Nara kid suddenly stood up and put a hand on her shoulder which immedietly calmed her down.

I heard him mutter something about Uchiha's being troublesome. Whatever.

"GET OFF HER!" I shouted, not being able to keep my cool any longer.

Sakura glared at me, her eyes filled with unmistakable hatred.

Nara didn't take his hand off her but loosened it a bit.

_Better. But if he doesn't take his arm off her, I'm going to cut it off him. No one should talk to her, or even befriend her. Ever. She deserves it. She HUMILIATED ME. I. Want. My. REVENGE._

"What is wrong with you, Uchiha? You've been on my back for ages." Sakura said. Her emerald eyes holding my gaze. "You even got those fangirls of yours to throw eggs at me. I didn't even know you could stoop so low, Uchiha."

I said nothing, but glowered at her. Wait - did she say -

"Eggs? What? You think I would do something like that? What kind of twisted mind do you have?" I growled. I had a sudden urge to punch something - anything, as long as I release this fire burning up inside me.

"Dont pretend like you dont know, Uchiha," Sakura shouted, shutting her eyes in rage. "We all know you did it."

"YOU LI-"

"Uchiha, go back to school. We don't need you causing trouble in here. I'll take her back." Shikamaru insisted.

I breathed out angrily and tore away from the two, storming back into the building.

_What's going on with them too? Wait-why DO I CARE? It's none of my buisness. I couldn't care less about who that FREAK dates. _

With that thought in mind, I walked into the cafeteria putting on my emotionless mask.

**Sakua's POV;**

"I'm hungry... I'm just going to go to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat, okay?" I said to Shikamaru.

"Fine. Don't get in any more trouble with Uchiha." He sighed.

I sighed to. Everywhere I go he seemed to be there and that just makes me really frustrated.

_Hm... What to get today? _I thought.

I qued up and picked the tuna and sweetcorn sandwhich, seeing as that was the only thing i could buy.

I took a bite, then grabbed my phone from my pocket as I made my way back to the forest to hang out with Shikamaru.

I was just about to plug in my earphones when-

**BAM!**

I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, let me help you up." I apologized, pulling the man up until... "UCHIHA?"

I let go, making him tumble to the marble floor again.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR? LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING."

His fangirls giggled, making me glare at them one by one.

"How about YOU? IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I WAS GETTING MY EARPLUGS. YOU WERE PROBABLY SPACING OUT THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF, YOU IGNORANT CACTUS!" I yelled back.

"So I'm the ignorant one? Don't judge people without knowing them." He raised an eyebrow cooly.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO FIND OUT ABOUT A STUCK UP, JERK-FACE PIG?"

"Burn!" I heard Naruto laugh with a bunch of people. Well, it's not every day a pink headed girl get's in a shouting match with Sasuke Uchiha in a cafeteria, right?

"YOU HAVE AN ISSUE, DON'T YOU KNOW, _FOREHEAD_?" He sneered, knowing he pulled the trigger.

Yeah, he pulled the trigger alright. I stepped foreward, my fist ready for the most brutal punch I'll ever do until two red heads got in a way.

Sand was entwined into my wrists, making it impossible to move.

I twisted and jerked, controlling my chakra into my arms when I finally broke Gaara's sand.

There was a chance - you should see the chicken butt's face! Priceless! Just remove that Sharingan of his and it'll be hilarious.

I raised my arm when wooden arms slung across my waist.

"Aaaahh!" I screamed, squirming out of the creepy grip. "Okay, okay, Sasori, I'll calm down! Please please please just get rid of the puppet! You know it scares me!" I said, as shivers came down my spine endlessly.

"Ha. Scared of a little puppet?" Sasuke mocked.

"Uchiha, you should be on your knees praising that I can't _kill_ you now." I hissed.

His fangirls gasped at my comeback and shrieked insults at me which I didn't bother listening to.

"As if a weaklink like you can kill me. You are a freak, just like your brothers. Seriously, a boy playing with dolls?" Sasuke smirked.

_OH NO HE DIDN'T. NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BROTHER'S EXCEPT FOR ME. _

**Even I know that's out of line. Oh, that hottie's getting on my nerves now.**

There were moments of silence as Sasuke's words reached my impassive brothers.

And that's when the sand released me and turned into deadly killing weapons and Sasori's puppet let go of it's hold whilst forming it's battle stance.

A flicker of shock reached through Sasuke's face for about a second, before he returned to his usual, annoying expressionless self.

_Yes! This would be the perfect revenge! Yay!_

My thoughts were filled with happy thoughts, for a moment.

Suddenly, an orange blob shoved the Uchiha forcefully, further away us.

"Sasuke, go. I don't want you getting hurt." Naruto yelled, shaking his head at his friend.

"Like I will get hurt?" Sasuke snarled, unhappily.

"You will. Now let's go." Naruto replied, before he, Neji and Kiba grabbed him and dragged him away.

More silence.

By now, people were slowly returning to their places, unintrested.

"HELL YEAH! HARUNO'S ROCK!" I cried triumphantly, raising my hands and giving my brother's a high five with a massive grin on my face.

* * *

**Heyo! Hoped you enjoyed that, eh?**

**Anyhoo, Read and Review please? It'll make my day... (:**

**Thank you,**

Ami-chan


	4. Annoying Smirks

**Me: Hello! Welcome back to the next chapter of 'Caught in a bad romance'! Sorry for the late update... Getting used to school, homework, the usual... I made this quite late in the night so... yeah, lol.**

**Naruto: Yeah yeah, get on with it!**

**Me: -twitch- **

**Naruto: You take so long, don't you...**

**Me: Sakura! Naruto needs a punch!**

**Sakura: -punches Naruto- Hehehehehehehe...**

**Sasuke: Smart move.**

**Me: Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto :'( but I own this story (:**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

Caught in a bad romance;

**Chapter 4**

I have no idea how I'm still sane.

I guess I'm not as new anymore, as I've been in Konoha High for nearly a month now.

Not as much people stared at me when I walk by the hallway or enter the cafeteria. Although, I have to admit, my pink hair sure is the centre of attention.

"_Sakuraa!_" A loud blond shouted.

That's when I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my new friend.

"Oh, sorry Ino... I kinda...-"

"Dont worry. Do you mind if I come round your house tonight?" She smiled.

She looked at me. Probably expecting me to say 'I dont mind'?

**Just LIE, Saku-channie!**

_I cant lie Inner! She's my best friend! And PLEASE dont call me Saku-channie..._

**Do you WANT her mixing up with our brother's friends? **

_Now, that's a thinker..._

**EXACTLY! It's not going to hurt is it...? Just a white lie, of course. Don't mention the fact that Sasori doesn't mind your friends coming over, okay?**

Well. It did make sense. "I'm really sorry Ino, but Sasori-kun has some friends coming over tonight as well and he doesn't really want more people coming over, so..." I said casually.

I _thought_ I saw something flicker in her eyes, but a second later - it vanished.

That wouldn't make sense. Ino is my best friend. So I left it there, no bothering to linger on the flash of emotion that reached her eyes a second before.

"Yeah, okay. That's fine, Saki!" She giggled at the use of nick name.

I sighed a breath of relief. Thanks to Karin, I've seen another side of Ino that I DO NOT want to get familiar with. "Sorry again! Have to go now - bye!"

"Hey, wait! I forgot to tell you, it's my birthday this Saturday and I'm having a huge party! You can bring your brothers. It's going to be a formal party, okay? Get Sasori to come!I'll give you the invitation tomorrow. And bring a date! ." She winked.

She gave me a dazzling smile, before turning on her heels and walking the opposite direction. Hm... Party?

I trudged back home alone. Gaara went off somewhere, probably to avoid unfamiliar company (Like the anti-social person he is) and Sasori got home before me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Sakura? Meet my friends." My older red haired brother inclined.

"Nice to meet you all." I replied, staring at the weird bunch of people sat at the living room.

"There is Pein-sama," Sasori said, as a man with orange hair and A LOT of piercings bowed respectfully.

"This is Konan," He continued, pointing at a girl with a paper rose placed at her beautiful blue hair. Her features were delicate and pretty. She also had a piercing beneath her lip.

**So far so wierd.**

There was Hidan, who had silver hair and a foul choice of language. He also respected his 'god' so much, which I found quite irritating since all he talked about was sacrificing someone to Jashin.

Also Kakuzu - a mysterious man who wore a mask and was obsessed with money.

Kisame resembled a fish; looks and personality. He kept nagging on and on about how hated Sushi with burning passion.

Deidara was next. He looked so much alike to Ino, I swear they could be twins! He had long blond hair that covered his eyes, and pretty much droned on about art. He was my brother's closest friend, although Sasori complained about him.

Tobi was very childish. He wore a lollipop mask (Seriously, is it a new trend or something to wear masks?) and always spoke in 3rd person which was funny, but annoying at times... He had black hair spiked in all directions.

There was Zetsu - He was really creepy... I didn't converse much to him, mostly because he had a split personality. The white half of him seemed pretty nice, although the other half in him was basically a cannibal. Note to self: Stay away from Zetsu unless I want to be eaten.

"And Uchiha Itachi." Sasori introduced quietly.

I was shocked! But hopefully I didn't show it... With my great acting skills, I probably didn't show any emotion at all.

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-san." I smiled fakely, and bowed my head.

He was an older version of Sasuke, which the thought of made me queasy. He had raven hair and his onyx eyes stared at me in the eyes which caused my heart to beat irregularly.

**WHAT? Is this the brother of- I can't say his name because you will beat me up. **

_Whatever. He's probably the same conceite, dumb, piggy, selfish jerk like his brother is._

**How would you know? You don't know him well...**

_Yeah, well I can tell. Plus, he does look like his brother._

**Woah, judging people before you meet them? That's low.**

Bah. My Inner was really annoying sometimes. But I think I'm going crazy... Talking to myself?

"Is something wrong, Itachi-san?" I asked innocently.

"Hn." Came his reply.

I dont think the Uchihas have a wide range of vocabulary... I dont even know if 'hn' was a word.

"Oh, Sasori-kun? Ino said she's having a party this Saturday and she wanted you and Gaara to come." I said quietly so that he would be the only one who would hear it.

"Is there going to be alchohol? Where _is_ Gaara?" Sasori asked, finally realizing his brother wasn't present.

"I think he went somewhere. You know him. He's pretty much anti-social, brothers can be." I said, my eyes flickering to Itachi. Hoping he would get the message, the messgae 'Your brother is anti-social too.' Hidan and Kisame snickered quitely whilst Itachi remained impassive. "I don't know about the alcohol, probably there will be. I'll ask Ino for you."

Well, hurting Uchiha's pride was worth a try, right? Even though the subtle hint failed...

"Formal? Boring." Sasori grumbled, ignoring the laughter.

"But she requested you to come! Please...?" I squeaked, using my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I'll think about it." Sasori said.

I turned around and proceeded to my room, making my way up the stairs. The 'Akatsuki' as they call themselves didn't mind my disappearance much.

Opening the door, I found myself in my giant room. Grandma sends us the money to be able to pay for our house, food and basically everything.

My wall was painted in blood red and my king-sized bed was placed right at the centre of the room. I sighed as I flopped on my bed and shut my eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

My groggy eyes opened reluctantly, searching for the annoying red alarm clock, which rang endlessly. It's hands were pointing at numbers, which I could just make out as 7:50...

"OH SHOOT!" I screamed, as I bolted up right and whizzed about the room, taking a wash, getting changed, eating and brushing my teeth.

_AAAAHHH! IM LATE, IM LATE, IM LATE, IM FREAKING LAAAATE!_

**Calm down first... Okay? You're usless if you dont.**

_Good point... Okay... Chill... WHERE IS SASORI AND GAARA? WEREN'T THEY SUPPOSED TO WAKE. ME. UP?_

The realization dawned on my brain although I didn't bother looking for him. I sped out the door and basically sprinted to the school.

"You're late, Miss Haruno. Take your seat." Kurenai said, frowning. "May I ask why?"

"Well..." I started, my eyes narrowing as I caught sight of my brothers, sitting down comfortably. "Sasori-kun and Gaara-kun... Ditched me... I thought they were... Kidnapped or something, so I went out to look for them, but I think I lost track of the time. In the end, one of my friends said they were at school." I said innocently.

"Sakura Haruno. I am a kunochi from the Leaf Village. Do you honestly think I'll believe that? But if I gave you detention, it would mean _I'd_ have to stay after school too. And I have personal matters outside the schoool as well." Kurenai sighed, her red eyes looking exhausted.

"Ooh, sensei, we all knew there was something going on between you and Asuma-sama, but I never thought you'd _ADMIT IT!_" Kiba shouted, laughing so hard.

Kurenai's expression was shocked. Probably wondering how we know... Well, let's just say we never want to hang around the Staff Room ever again. And we'll leave it to that.

"K-Kiba!" Kurenai shouted, looking like she wanted to say more, but blushed at a sudden thought, leaving Kiba howling of laughter.

_Phew! That was close..._

**OH MAAAN! SHE'S BLUSHING CRAZY!**

I returned to my usual seat... Next to the arrogant Uchiha, ignoring him and his mighty 'Hn'. I felt extreamly tired, sprinting into school- like there is no tomorrow- basically exhaust you. And today I feel lazy to argue with that Uchiha.

I found Ino sitting too close to Sasori and appeared to be in deep conversation. Her hand was resting on his arm and she droned on about herself. Sasori looked like he was listening, but being a triplet, I could tell he wasn't interested.

Doesn't matter... I can talk to Hinata Hyuuga? Or Tenten! I turned around to find the two girls in another deep conversation, which seemed rude to interrupt. Ever since I befriended Naruto, after I firstly befriended Shikamaru, I had more friends. The whole group seems to welcomed me.

Speaking of Shikamaru... My eyes scanned the room, searching for the usual black, pineapple haired friend. Meh, I knew it. Sleeping on the desk, probably snoring quietly.

I resisted the urge to giggle, but that's when the Uchiha decided to take notice of me.

The time went by slowly. Everyone was silent since it was Math, and we just angered Kurenai.

"Gaara... What's the answer?" I squeaked, he was across the table,busy scribbling down the answer.

"Work it out yourself." He grumbled.

"Please? If you dont... I'll tell everyone you play with Sasori's doll's when no one was looking!"

"I dont play with his puppets." Gaara insisted.

"Have a look at this then." I retorted, pulling out my phone and showing him a video I recorded a while ago.

**Flashback;**

_Gaara walked into Sasori's room, looking for him, but he stepped on something in the process._

_Quickly, he picked up one of his puppets, and placed it, so it was leaning against the wall._

_He then adjusted the arms, so the puppet was posing subtly._

_When everything looked fine, Gaara turned around and left._

**End of flashback.**

"Hehe, you see? Proof you play with his doll." I smirked.

He grunted, neither accepting or denying anything.

**Well done. We just angered him... Now who will help us with the math's question?**

I glanced around looking for saviour. Ah, perfect... Shikamaru was sitting infront of me, with his head laid on the table.

"Shikaaaa! Psst! Shikaaaammmaaarruuu!" I whispered loudly. No reply. "Shika! Oi! Turn around and answer my question, and I'll go cloud watching with you during break!"

He spun in his chair lazily. "Yes?" He whispered back.

"What's the answer to question 5?"

"It's-"

"301" An unwanted Uchiha answered, cutting off Shikamaru.

"No one asked you." I frowned, angrily.

"Your welcome." He retorted matching my tone.

His onyx eyes turned into a glare, which I gladly returned. "You're friends with my brother." I doubt it was a question, more like a statement.

"And?" I growled. I don't really count Itachi as a friend, I would have strangled him there and then when I realised he was related to that Egotistic Sasuke. How unfortunate of me... I had to come to school- running as if eager- when Sasuke Uchiha felt like socialising...!

His temper flared! Ha! I hit the nerve!

"Don't be." He said, just before the bell went. He stood up and left before I could even open my mouth to do some serious yelling. Whenever I see his face, I get the sudden urge to dearrange it. Is he mental? He doesn't have the authority to tell people not to be friends with others! He can't control, he won't. Not now, not ever! Sure I don't know Itachi much, or likely to be friends with him, but Sasuke can't do that. He just can't!

Mhm, proves my point. Uchiha's seem to psychotic.

**But there could still be a chance with him and you...**

_Inner, are you going C-R-A-Z-Y? I would never ever like such an egotistic, ignorant brat like him. I would rather die than be in a...re-re. I can't even say it. _

**Relationship?**

I think I'm going crazy... I mean, come on, who haves a fight and talk with themselves? Exactly... Time to ask an expert. I went outside in the courtyard knowing that before every lesson Shikamaru would sit down in one of those wooden benches and gaze at the sky. I think it was so that he could avoid the crowded corridors.

"Shika-kun!" I yelled. "Question,if someone fought with themselves mentally, do you think they're going crazy?"

"Sakura..." Shikamaru sighed, as he returned to planet Earth. "Yeah, they are. Unless they have a split personality disorder, which to them, would be completely natural."

Even though he spoke lazily, I could tell that he was smirking.

"Arigato, Shika-kun," I smiled. "Mind if I join?" He shook his head, and then I sat down next to him.

He looked up again, watching the fluffy white candyflosses flowing past. "Is Uchiha still bothering you?" He asked suddenly. One of the many reasons he is my friend-he knows me too is the laziest Shinobi, yes. But he understands me more than Ino sometimes...

"Nope! But he said something about me not being friends with Itachi, Itachi and Sasori are friends." I mused aloud. "I mean, that is just low for a person to control someone else's relationship."

He hesitated before answering. "Ignore the Uchiha." Shikamaru replied. I knew he was talking about the younger one - the arrogant brat.

"Hai, captain." I laughed freely. "Hey, you going to Ino's party?" Changing the subject, I know that he would be invited, since he was in Ino's team.

"Uh. Sakura..." He paused, making me seriously curious about what he would say. "This is troublesome" He muttered but continued, "would you like to go to Ino's party with me?"

Stunned for a moment, I looked at him-who was gazing into the clouds and answered, "Yes"

Having no idea that a certain, young, raven haired boy was watching us.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ne, Sakura-chan..." Naruto grinned, his arm around my shoulders.

I twitched, but left it there.

"Sasuke-teme's over there, if you're wondering." Naruto's grin got wider. I didn't like this. Nope. Not at all.

"Why should I care?" I replied louder, hoping that the emo could hear.

"He's depressed... YOU should go comfort him and be all alone with each other" At this, Naruto started to snicker uncontrolably, which then turned into raucious laughter.

**WOAH. HE DID NOT JUST PULL OFF A RUBBISH INNUENDO AT US?**

That was the time when I decided to enforce my chakra into my fist and punched him square in the face.

"CHA! LEARN YOUR LESSON!" I screamed, hurting my voice box in the making... It was worth it though!

Naruto was flung to the other side of the field, unfortunately managing to land on a silver haired shinobi, who happened to be reading his orange book... again.

**BAM!**

"O-oww... My head hurts...!" Naruto whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto. Can you please get off me?" Kakashi asked, from underneath Naruto.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei! Ehehe..." Naruto grinned sheepishly, standing up carefully.

I had a strange feeling Kakashi already knew what happened, so I turned to leave, when a cold hand gripped my wrist.

I turned quickly. Naruto doesn't know when to stop, doesn't he? But as soon as I saw his face, I nearly chocked on my own saliva.

"What?" It took all my will power, not to spit the word out. Like literally not to spit on his face. His face was emotionless, even by my cold reply.

"Stay away fro-"

"AAAH! THAT PINK HAIRED GIRL IS STEALING OUR SASUKE-KUN!" A girl (Most likely a fangirl) shrieked angrily.

Oh diddums.

"Get your facts right, I dont like him. I don't know why you girls intend to spend your life stalking an arrogant man like him." I said, coldy.

Two words: Wrong move. I gave a reason for them to kill me, and gave another reason for Sasuke to kill me. What a joy. I seriously need to control my temper. I blame TSUNADE!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU TOUCHED HIM! AHHH!" Fangirls shouted.

**Oh girl, how are we going to get OUT of here? If we don't think of something, we're going to be offered as sacrifice to their beloved Sasuke!**

_Inner, I'm thinking... How would you feel, if you got all these obsessed girls ready to punch the living daylights out of you?_

**Good point...**

"HEY! Get away from our Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto...?" I whispered as blond strands of hair could be seen bobbing closer.

"Yeah, I said it! Don't make us say it again! If we catch any of you messing with our Saku-chan, you will pay!" Naruto threatened.

_We? Who's 'we'?_

I looked behind Naruto and I saw everyone... Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and even Neji was there! I felt touched... Aww!

"Naru-kuun! How could you stand up for _that thing_?" A red head - also known as Karin, moaned.

"Sakura-chan has a name. Use it!" Kiba shouted while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"F-fine! We'll leave!" Karin shouted indignantly, storming away from the group as the other fangirls nodded. It seemed to me that Karin is the group leader of the club. Wow.

"Thank you Naruto!" I cried happily, jumping in front of the hyperactive ninja and gave him a big, warm bear hug. But it barely lasted 5 seconds, when the same cold hand gripped my wrist and dragged me away from the crowd, without a single word.

"Let go!" I yelled in his ear, just so that the message would sink in. If someone passed by and didn't know us, they would think that he would rape me or something.

I still had no idea, as he pulled me along until there were no more students around... The silence seemed endless. Yep, totally want to rape me.

"What was so important that you had to drag me off?" I asked unkindly, feeling the venom spill from my mouth.

"I..." He started. "Doesn't matter." Sasuke grunted then stalked off.

"What? You freaking dragged me all the way over here, I deserve a reason!" I shrieked. "Don't give me another reason to punch your face. I would love to do the honors so that your fangirls won't swoon over you, I bet you would love that."

Great, I sound like I'm obsessed of him not wanting another girl to look at him in that way. No way I would be part of his fangirls.

"WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE UCHIHA!"

* * *

**Naruto: Ahhh... The power of-**

**Lee: YOUTH!**

**Me: -sweatdrops- Uhm... Ok... Hoped you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Make my day by reviewing, please? **

**Thank you!**

** ~ Ami-chan**


	5. What a bother

After 30 minutes, Kakashi FINALLY looked up from his book.

"Before I forget again, class, you have a field trip on Monday. I was meant to tell you all weeks ago, but I... was distracted. Anyway, have your parent or guardian approve. If you want to go, just turn up."

"Yay! We're going on mission, a mission, oh oh a mission!" Naruto sang energetically.

"Naruto, it's not a mission."

"WHAT? Then what is it?" The hyperactive blond questioned.

"We're only going to improve your senses in different areas." The copy ninja replied.

"Why can't we just do that at school then...?" Naruto asked, earning elbows and hits from my classmates.

"Can't you see we want to get out of this village?" Tenten whispered frantically.

The little bicker went on, but that's when I zoned out.

Parents... My Mother? No. She was long gone – she sadly died in a S-ranked mission...I wanted to rip out the third Kazekage's throat! I wanted to kill him with my own bare hands for giving my mother that mission! But later I realised that he wasn't to the one to be blamed, it was that murderer _snake._ Orochimaru's not going to live for long. I've been training half my life to finally be able to kill that beast.

I WANT MY REVENGE!...

...wait I sound like Sasuke Uchiha.

That useless man. He doesn't even deserved to be called a father, let alone a man. He's a coward. Left us after Mother died. He didn't bother saying goodbye or anything... He's just a piece of filth. Something I want to scream at- shout at- for not being there for us.

_**Flash back**_

"_Dad..." I hearing the tragic news hours before, I felt guilty for something I haven't said to my dear mother. So I wanted him to know. "You're the best dad in the world! I n-never got to say like t-that to mum. I-I'll help you d-dad, we all w-will. Gra-Grandma Chi-yo , will h-help you too." I hiccuped. _

_His floppy red hair covered his eyes – but I managed to see... Sadness? Guilt? What was it?_

_Dad leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I... Love you all..." He murmered before the darkness conceieved my eyes._

_-next morning-_

"_Sakura! Sakura!" Distress ringing loud and clear in that familiar voice._

"_Mhm...?" I grumbled, still having a hard time to open my heavy eyes._

"_Da..." Sasori started, his voice breaking. SASORI? CRYING...? "_HE _left us."_

_I didn't get it. Who was _'he'_? Why was Sasori and Gaara so upset? Something big must have happened._

"_Sakura, don't you get it?" Gaara growled in frustration. "Dad. Is. Gone."_

_**End of Flash back**_

I don't remember their faces very well. Sasori and Gaara don't speak of them often... Only Grandma Chiyo, who cared for us after the incidents.

The closest Motherly figure I have is Lady Tsunade. She understood me, and trained me, even in a drunken state. I never knew anyone that could drink 5 pints of sake under a minute. Ha! Try to beat that! Actually...don't- it's bad for you.

"SAKURA-CHAAN!" A loud obnoxious voice screamed. "OH MY GOSH, I THINK SHE'S DEAD! HELP, HELP, SOMEONE HELP!"

"She's not dead, dobe."

"LOOK AT HER EYES! SHE'S NOT MOVING!" The annoying boy continued to scream in panic.

Suddenly, warm, shaky hands started slapping my cheeks.

"NARUTO! WHY ARE YOU SLAPPING _ME?_"

I heard laughter in the backround, but I didn't bother turning around. My eyes were focused on the dumbest ninja ever.

"Hehehe... You see, Sakura-chan... I thought you were dead..." Naruto laughed nervously. "So we-"

"Don't drag us into this. It was all you." Neji said.

"BUT YOU TOLD ME TO!" Naruto argued.

The blonde and the brunette bickered for a long time, and I had given up looking for answers.

"Troublesome. Here." Shikamaru threw me his jounin coat.

"Huh?" I asked, catching the coat with my awesome reflexes.

"You don't have a good observation, don't you?" The lazy boy sighed heavily and leaned back from his chair, ignoring my confused expression.

What? I looked down and...

"UZUMAKI NARUTO. WHY AM I WET?" I screamed.

Neji had sensed this was going bad, went silent and the fight between him and Naruto ceased.

"W-well, I th-thought you were d-dead..." Naruto stuttered and silently trying to hide the bucket behind him, quietly hoping I wouldn't go berserk.

"NARUTO. IF SHE DIDN'T LOVE YOU SO MUCH, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU."

Naruto looked up, confusion written all over his face. "Who?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're so slow." I smiled. "It's pretty obvious."

"Tell me Sakura-chan! Pleease?" He plead. "Is she pretty? Does she go to this school? Do I know her? ...IS SHE A GIRL?"

I hit him in the head. "It's Hin-" I stopped suddenly... Neji was in the room. My life is more important!

"Who? WHO'S HIN? TELL MEEE!" Naruto begged.

"Naruto," Kakashi put his book down... For now. "Stop harrassing Sakura. Even I know who it is."

"You do? TELL ME KAKA-SENSEI!"

While Naruto kept on pestering Kakashi, I walked over to Shikamaru who was talking – more like mumbling to Neji.

"Ohayo. Am I interrupting something?" I asked, not wanting to sound rude. Manners don't cost anything, you know. Something a certain someone could use.

"You are not inturrupting something, Haruno-san." Neji inclined. "And thank you for not revealing my cousin's secret. I do not want her embarrased or getting harassed by Naruto."

Wait.

**NEJI KNEW?**

Then it clicked. Of course he should know! He's her cousin for crying out loud! But what confuses me the most, is that he _accepted_ she liked Naruto... Naruto of all people!

"It is no problem, Hyuuga-san. She is my friend as well." I replied, the corners of my lips tugging up.

He smirked and left the room... Uh, rebel much? Class hasn't even ended. Oh well, at least Kakashi doesn't care. He's too absorbed into his book to notice anything.

"Hey, Shika-kun. Thanks again for the coat." I grinned.

"Don't mention it." He replied. I guessed he was either too lazy or too tired to say anything else. Typical.

I quietly hummed a small tune to myself, respecting the fact that Shikamaru wanted to sleep.

"So are you going to the trip?" He asked, making me jump.

"Ne? I thought you were asleep!" I gasped. "He didn't say where we're going though..."

"He said we're going to Suna." He eyed me carefully, watching my reaction. I inwardly smiled; he remembered where I used to live!

"O-oh. I guess Sasori-kun will allow me to go..." I bit my lower lip. Gaara and Sasori aren't in the same class as me, so I'll be the only one going. "Why are we going to Suna anyway?"

"Ask Kakashi, Sakura." He sighed, "We're going, because Kakashi-sensei wants to see how our senses are going to react in another place." He stated simply.

**That makes sense.**

**!**

WHY did Kakashi's classroom have to be right next to the bell? It's so loud.

"Mmm, I'm hugry. Going to the cafeteria, Shika-kun?"

He nodded and I took that as a reply.

"What are you waiting for, then? Let's go!" I took his hand - ignoring the confused aura that appeared by Shikamaru's head – and lead him to the cafeteria.

**The next day...**

"Yo, Sasori-kun!" I yelled in greeting, I completly forgetting to tell him about the trip to Suna. And since Sasori was the oldest by 5 minutes older than Gaara and Gaara is older than me by 3 minutes, I needed Sasori's approval.

"What do you want?" He answered, not looking up from his puppet making project.

"Weeeeell, I have a trip. Approve, please?" I grinned, putting on my puppy-dog face. It usually doesn't work, since Sasori declares he has no emotion, but brothers do tend to exaggerate.

"Hn."

"Arigatou, nii-san! We're going on Monday, so I'm coming home at 5 o'clock..." I mumbled the last part but let me get something straight. Nothing gets past my brothers. N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

"How are you supposed to get back home?"

"I can walk, you know, Sasori-kun." I retorted.

"It's winter. It get's dark. Who knows what will happen to you?" Sasori said.

"Wha-what? Who knew you had a sick mind, Sasori-kun." I giggled whilst he glared angrily.

"Whatever. Gaara's driving you home."

Gaara? Driving? Oh hell, my life is officially over. This is the reason I should learn how to drive.

"Uhm, Sasori-niisan do you think that's a good idea...? I mean... OH MY GOSH!" I literally thought my internal organs were going to come out because of how loud I was shouting.

"What?" Sasori asked, clearly annoyed.

"Ino. Party. RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, sprinting to my room and almost tripping up in the process. Some Kunochi I am. I didn't bother looking behind me if Sasori was getting ready or not. Heck, I didn't even know if he owned a tux.

Hurridly, I grabbed an elegant red dress that reached my toes. It was given to me by Grandma Chiyo during my 15th birthday party. Luckily it still fits. Then, I started working on my hair, brushing the pink locks to form a high bun.

Pleased with my look, I walked out of my room – only to be met with my siblings.

"Sakura," Gaara sighed. "Do you actually want to go?"

"Of course! She's my best friend!" I defended.

"Fine. But Gaara needs to practise on his driving." Sasori said. I saw a shadow of a smirk reaching his lips, but I managed to stop my tongue.

"F-fine!" I lost. To my brothers. How embarrasing. "But you have to come too." I hissed evilly.

"Hn. Whatever." Gaara replied, before retreating back to his room

**XXXXX**

"Finally! Hurry up – we're already late!" I whined. Who knbows my brother's would take longer to prepare than a girl. And since I had enough time, I put on a light make up.

"Shut up, Sakura. Do you have her present?" Sasori asked... IN A TUX! I have an urge to get a camera and take a photo of him and Gaara, if only we weren't 30 minutes late.

"YES! Now let's GO!" I boomed, basically running out of the house, open the backseat car door and sat down, experasted. I hated being late. I don't know why, it's just the feeling of being late that troubles me. Psh, I hope Kakashi gets this feeling all the time!

A couple of minutes later, two red heads with sulking expressions were sitting on the front seats.

"So... Where to go?" Sasori asked.

Shoot. I lost the card she gave me. I can't even remember if she had given me a card.

"Uh... Um... I-I dont know..." I stuttered, avoiding my brothers' deathly glares.

"What? So you make us dress up and drag us here for no reason?" Gaara accused.

"I'll just call Shikamaru... No problem." I said, pulling out my phone from my bag and searching for his number.

"_Hello?" _A lazy voice answered.

"Shikamaru?" I replied, too stressed out to call him by his nickname. "It's Sakura. Uh, can you tell me where Ino's house is?"

"_Sakura? Her house is 10 Yamanaka way." _Shikamaru paused. _"I can drive you, if you want."_

"Aw, thanks Shika-kun, but my brother's are coming... I don't want them even more agitated then they are right now," I giggled, knowing my brothers we're throwing me their murderous glares. If only looks can kill...

"_Okay. See you at the party then."_

"Yep! Bye bye!" I said, ending the call. "10 Yamanaka Way." I told my brother's eagerly.

"Isn't that near the Yamanaka Flower shop?" Gaara grunted.

I stared. Sasori stared. Gaara just looked ahead, still driving.

"H-how do you know?" Sasori choked out.

"I visit the shop, every once in a while." He replied impassively.

"Oh. My. Gosh. My Gaara-nii has a thing for flowers!" I laughed hysterically.

Gaara growled, the car's speed increasing.

**Sakura, SAKURA! Be quiet, please! Gaara's driving is... insane.**

_Okay, okay... Haha... Oh, how funny..._

"We're here." Gaara said quietly, staring at the mansion before us.

"Sakura! Sasori-kun! Gaara-san! Glad you all made it!" Ino gushed, coming out of the house. She was wearing a strapless purple dress that touched the ground. Floral designs covered it.

We were ushered inside, passing lots of people dressed in bright dresses/tux.

"Oh, here Ino," I said, handing her a giftwrapped box.

She took it and peeled off the wrapping paper... "SAKURA!" She screamed. Again, another blond causing everyone to stare at the on-going scene. "I – I love it..." Ino said, staring at the diamond necklace designed with flowers and right at the centre, there said her name. She put on the necklace and gazed at the mirror. "It's beautiful..." She murmered. "Thank you, Sakura. Now, where's Sasori?"

I snickered and pointed to a dark corner where my brother was currently standing.

Ino winked at me, before she ran to Sasori, chatting actively to him.

"Sakura," Someone whispered behind me. And there he was.

"Shika-kun." I smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd wear something else other than that jounin uniform."

"Should we... dance?" He asked, uncertainly. For once, he actually wasn't lazy!

"Sure!" I piped, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

We danced to the upbeat music, laughing and joking for hours, until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Sasuke said gruffly. He didn't wait for my reply; instead, he dragged me (Yet again) to the other side of the gianormous room.

"What were you thinking?" He thundered.

"I don't have times for your riddles, _Uchiha._" I sneered, non too kindly. I tugged my wrist back and turned to leave when he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I thundered.

"For –" he paused, " Sakura. Why do you like Nara?" He asked quietly.

"Shikamaru is a good friend." I twitched, knowing he was about to call me 'forehead'.

"What does he have that I dont?" He replied at ease – but his eyes begged to differ. They were filled with... lot's of emotions. Probably too much for an emotionless guy to handle. WOOAAHH! Never knew he had it in him!

**Yeah, Saki! What does Shika have that Sasu don't?**

_INNER! I AM actually trying to think of a smart answer. You aren't even helping._

**Well – let – me – out – then and I'll – help you!**

_Inner! Stop struggling to get -_

"Shikamaru's hot but you're HOTTER!" Sakura – or should I say 'Inner' – said.

Sasuke looked stunned to react, but I clamped a hand over my mouth, shrieking insults to my Inner.

Silence.

I couldn't take the embarrasment anymore, so I swept out of the room in one motion, feeling guilty, angry and frustrated at what just happened. WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS I THINKING? A guy that fools around with girls, is definatly NOT HOT!

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Shikamaru questioned when I came back.

"No, nothing. I – I just almost punched his head off." I smiled innocently.

"Alright..." He said, warily.

The rest of the night continued, but the Inner accident was stored in my head, no matter how many times I tried to forget.

On the dance floor, Naruto hogged the spot light, dancing eagerly to the rock song. Hinata stared at him in amusement, whilst blushing heavily.

Tenten and Neji were talking in private, away from the others... _Holding hands!_

Choji was focusing on the snacks, rather than socialising... As per usual.

Sai was currently drawing the scene before him; Naruto flapping his hands maniacally, Kiba pointing and laughing with Shino, Akamaru barking playfully, Lee showing off his taijutsu (I really hope he hasn't drank too much wine), Ino trying to steal Naruto's spotlight and Hinata smiling at the little dance-off.

"Heya Sakrura... Mrmm... Goa grt hrm..." Naruto slurred the words together in his drunken state.

"Naruto, get the hell away from my sister." Sasori growled. What? Where'd he come from?

"Pwem mjddfnmg..." Naruto mumbled his reply.

"Oh, back off Sasori-niisan. It's not like he's going to rape me or something." I giggled.

"Ugh, don't even get that thought in my head..." Sasori groaned, clutching his red hair.

"Anyway, Shikamaru's over there... Ta!"

I quickly ran away (As fast as my high heels could carry me) to where the lazy nin was occupying. His hand was resting at the back of his head and his elbows stuck up.

"Shikamaru? Oh good, you're awake. I actually don't know who'd be able to sleep in this noise, anyway."

"I bet I could." Shikamaru grumbled.

"I think so too," I agreed. "I'm thirsty, I'm going to get a drink, okay?"

I again walked off to the food area, picking an unused plastic cup. Gulping down my coke- my over protective brothers wouldn't allow me to drink- kill joy. I spotted a raven haired man making his way towards me...

_Oh Kami, I hope he doesn't see me... DUCK AND COVER!_

**That's quite dumb. Who wouldn't be able to spot that Pink hair of ours?**

_Arghh! Good point!_

"Sakura." A husky voice whispered, making me shiver.

"Uh – S-Sasuke. I-is th-there any-t-thing you need?" I gulped, feeling the humiliation run through me.

"I want to talk to you." Gosh, so demanding.

"Wh-what a-about?" I stuttered uselessly, feeling my face turn chagrin.

"What did you mean earlier on?" He asked, straight to the point.

_WHAT TO DO, WHAT TO DO?_

**Sssshh, calm down. Play it cool, pretend you have no idea what he's talking about.**

For once, I decided to listen to my Inner. That's how desperate I am.

"Earlier on? What?" I questioned, innocently. I just hope he doesn't see through the facade...

"Don't play dumb, Sakura." He growled.

Well. That was useless. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, more bravely.

"Yes, you do. Now tell me what you meant earlier on." He snarled, obviously frustrated.

"Uchiha, am I missing out on something? The only thing that happened earlier on, is Naruto getting drunk." I pointed at the drunken blond, pestering anyone he could find.

"Hn. Whatever." He grunted, storming off.

_Phew! That was a close one! Let's just continue with the night... The Uchiha probably won't bother us anymore._


	6. Reason why you never trust an Uchiha

**Ehehehe... Sorry for not updating sooner... Please don't kill me?**

**Anyhoo, I'm updating now so... TADAA!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto... -sob-**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

_**On Monday...**_

"Sakura!" Ino shouted.

"Ino, you don't need to shout... I'm right beside you." I replied smartly.

In reply she rolled her eyes, dramatically. "Anyway, aren't you and the rest of Kakashi's class going to Suna today? Hey, wasn't that where you used to live?"

"Yeah."

"So basically, you know the way around the whole village? AWESOME!"

**Woah, talk about a female Naruto.**

_Tell me about it. _

"Hehe, yeah..." I said. Hopefully, she'll be smart enough to realize that for some strange reason, I WANTED TO DROP THE SUBJECT!

"Woooow! Will you tell me where you, Gaara and Saso-kun used to live? Kakashi-sensei isn't really going to teach us when we're in there. We all know he's just going to read his books." She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"I'll take a picture of it?" I suggested, and continued when she shook her head vigorously. "And yeah... I don't know why Kaka-senei even like those types of books..." I shuddered at the thought.

"Haha, well, gotta go forehead! Catch you later, yeah?" She yelled uncaringly as she dashed across the student-packed hall.

Ino and I made up these nicknames for us – Forehead (Me) and Pig (her). Whenever other people call me that, I literally want to hit them. But with Ino... She's my best friend and I guess she'll never use the nickname against me.

"Urgh, when is Kakashi-sensei going to come!" Naruto whinged. "It's our triiiip! He HAS to come early... He's taking us to the trip! What kind of headmaster is he?"

"Naruto, calm down, okay?" I reasured. "It's fine, he's going to come soo-"

**Poof!**

"Uh, sorry I'm late... I got lost in the path of li-"

"LIAR!" Naruto screamed. As usual.

Kakashi's lazy eye stared at Naruto for a while... Probably sending him a telepathic look saying 'Do-you-have-to-do-that-all-the-time?'

Naruto – being slow as always – grinned sheepisly and acted innocent.

"Sensei, can we just GO now? It's a two day trip to Suna." I sighed.

"Trip?" He asked, questionalingly.

Basically everyone in the room except Neji and Sasuke, sweat dropped.

"Remind me, how did you become the Copy Ninja and the head teacher again?" I heard Kiba mutter faintly.

This caused me to giggle – but thankfully, I managed to hold it in, otherwise I would have looked like a right retard.

"Yes, a trip! Here is the sheet! PROOF. PROOOF!" Naruto roared impatiantly, an angry blush forming his cheeks and his bright blond hair flopping with his every movement.

"Oh, that trip. Yes, no I remember." Kakashi said, eyeing everyone's reaction.

**Gaah, Kakashi knows this annoys us! Let's hurry up already! I want to go back to Suna!**

_I know! He's a pain, but I'm sure this is an act. He's the headmaster of the school for crying out loud!_

"Kakashi-sensei, can we go now?" Tenten groaned. "Like Sakura said, it is a two day trip. We'll be staying in Suna for a week too, and I heard they have the best hotsprings!" She gushed, reminding me of Ino.

"Why didn't you say so?" He replied calmly, ignoring the fire in our glares we gave him. "Let's go. And before we leave I want to make something clear; If you can't catch up, you're going to be left behind. I will not wait for you, nor will I fetch you when you get lost. We meet up where I want to meet, you obey my orders when I give them. Anyone who disobeyes me will get severe punishments."

Silence etched onto the room, whilst I was reminicing the past.

I once heard Kakash say during training, "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worst than scum." Yep, I'm sure he said that... But then what the heck is all this 'left behind' charade?

"So, let's go." Kakashi said, leading the way outside the gates of Konoha.

Once we were safely out, he decided it was better travelling through the forests, rather than the main roads. Afterall, he was looking after 30 teenagers.

**2 Days Later...**

"HALLELUJA! WE'RE HERE!" Naruto crowed, instantly running ahead of the group and running to Suna gates.

A group of guards immedietely came into view, blocking Naruto from getting further.

"What are your buisness here?" The first one demanded, peering at us. He had light blue hair, almost covered by his hat, and his purple eyes flashed from the sun.

A sense of recognition flashed to me, before I yelled, "Mykyi-kun!" to the 25 year old male.

Questioning stares gazed at me, whilst murmers filled the students.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Mykyi gaped. "It is you!" He smiled.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke with an impenetratable glare, which he used on Mykyi.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but I have students here, to train." Kakashi stated, holding out a signed sheet of paper. Underneath, I managed to make out Tsunade's signature, signed neatly at the bottom.

"Aa," Mykyi took the paper and read it thoroughly. Once he knew it wasn't forged, he ordered the others guards to open the gates. "Sakura-chan, long time no speak, ne?"

"I know! So, what's been happening?" I squealed.

"Well the present Kazekage, Saysuri (**A/N: I did a little research and it said the Fourth Kazekage's name is unknown so I had to make up a one.)**, is going to resign soon. He's looking for his sons to take over."

**Saysuri... That name rings a bell...**

_Same here... Who is he? I definitely know that name..._

**Maybe it could be a coincidence? It's just...**

_The name sounds A LOT like Sasori, isn't it?_

**Yeah, but... Oh. My. Gosh.**

_WHAT?_

**Wasn't Sayuri... The name of our father?**

I was left speechless. I couldn't move. I couldn't blink. I couldn't react.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Mykyi and Kakashi cried in unison.

"Wh-what?" I snapped out of my trance, and blinked at the two males in front of me.

"What happened?" Kakashi questioned. I heard a frown in his voice and I knew he was worried.

"It's nothing. I'm okay, sensei." I forced a smile upon my features, which I knew neither men believed. But they took it anyway, not wanting to pry.

"Alright everyone, gather round." The masked sensei said. "Now, since we have 30 students here, it means that everyone can get in pairs. I will put you in pairs. One boy and one girl."

He started pairing everyone up... Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, Tenten and Neji, Lee and Karin (HA!) and so on...

Everyone was in pairs... Except for me... And... Uchiha.

"Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi finished, ignoring the daggers Uchiha's fangirl's sent me. "Now, what you're going to do, is go around Suna mesmorizing the place. I want you to take in your surrondings, because you're going to have a test tomorrow."

With that, he took out his book and read. Typical.

"Hn. Come on, Haruno. Keep up." Sasuke smirked at his own, pityful joke. Man, he has no sense of humor. "You used to live in this village, correct?" I nodded, reluctantly. "Then you will lead me around while I use my Sharingan to memorise the place."

I glared, which he didn't even acknoledge.

_I swear, if he keeps this up, I'm going to loose my mind!_

I walked ahead, the streets hard bumpy ground had some sand grains in it... Reminded me of home...

Home... With my Okaa-san and Onii-san... Why'd they have to go? They left us...

I was so into my thoughts, I didn't even know I was misleading Sasuke, until he said, "Where are we?"

I looked around. The buildings were old and rusted as if no ones been here for years. Rubbish filled the rough earth, abandoned like the houses itself.

"Uh... Uhm... I..." I gulped, feeling my neck prickle as Sasuke gave me the coldest glare he could managed. I wasn't scared of him, although it was just us. Alone. Scary setting. Scary man. Who knows what's going to happen? SOMEONE HELP ME!

"Don't tell me you don't know." He retorted harshly. His bitter tone was spat out like venom.

When no reply came, he growled angrily, stomping on the ground.

I was taken aback. The calm 'collected' Uchiha shown EMOTION.

"WE ARE LOST BECAUSE OF YOU!" He roared, anger growing in his eyes.

"DON'T BLAME ME, YOU DIDN'T ACTIVATE YOUR SHARINGAN!"

And that's why you should never trust an Uchiha.

* * *

**Well there we go (: Sorry for it being so short... I'll attempt to make the next chappy longer.**

**Might have some fluffs next chapter.. Heehee..**

**Read and Review please!**

**Arigatou, Ja ne!**

** ~ Amz**


	7. Awkward and confusion

**Heyhey! Welcome to another chappie of mine! Heheh...**

**Like I promised, there will be fluffs. I don't know if it's enough to satisfy you, but yeah...**

**Kiba: Can you get any slower?**

**Me: Nope! How about you?**

**Kiba: HEY! Take that back!**

**Me: NEVERRRRR!**

**Kiba: That's it! FANG OVER FANG!**

**Me: Eeeeeep! Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto! -Runs away-**

**E N J O Y !**

* * *

Knock knock.

Knock knock.

"Someone answer the door." Ino mumbled, her eyes transfixed on the mirror.

Tenten scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Do it yourself!" And then chucked a pillow at Ino, who wasn't able to dodge quick enough."HEADSHOT!" Tenten yelled randomly

Hinata had a small smile playing on her lips, as she resumed reading her Book of Dojutsus.

I, on the other hand, just laid on my bed with my eyes closed, listening to the blonde and the brunette's quarrel.

KNOCK KNOCK.

This time, it got louder and louder, which started to annoy me.

"SOMEONE ANSWER THE FREAKING DOOR ALREADY!" Hinata burst out.

Our expressions were priceless. Shocked – that was an understatement. The blue-haired beauty immediately blushed and shoved her head behind her book.

"Alright, alright." I grumbled, making my way to the door.

As soon as I opened it, I slammed the wooden entrance shut again.

Tenten snickered. "Uchiha, eh?"

I knew she was about to say more before the famous Haruno-glare stepped in. It definitely rivalled an Uchiha's, any day.

KNOCKK KNOOOOCK!

"WHAT DO YOU WA -"

I flung the door open, yet again, to find Sasuke reluctantly holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate. "Here." He mumbled, thrusting the items to my hands.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, my emerald eyes pointing at the flowers and chocolate in my hand.

"Naruto told me to give this to you..." Sasuke said reluctantly. Seriously! He looked SOO constipated.

I felt someone's hard glance digging holes in my back... I'm guessing that's Hinata.

"Oh, so this is from _Naruto_ then?"

"No. He _told _me to _give _it to you."

"So it's from YOU?" I screamed, almost hysterically... Well, can you blame me?

"For the last time, it's from NARUTO!"

"But you said it wasn't from Naruto!"

**'Girl, stop lying to yourself... Look at that -'**

_'Inner. Go home. And keep your perverted thoughts to yourself while you're at it.'_

**'HMPH! I can tell when I'm not wanted, thank you very much!'**

"I did! You need to listen." Sasuke growled.

Well. This 'conversation' went on for a nice ten minutes.

My patience was wearing thin and I'm guessing his was a piece of string, too.

Suddenly, a faint snicker was heard through the corridor...

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! GET YOUR BLONDE BUTT HERE THIS INSTANT!" I shrieked, sprinting after the sneaky shinobi.

"KIBAAAA! TAKE THE CAMERA...!" Were Naruto's last words before getting caught in my iron grip.

It didn't take long before Naruto was being pounded near the shocked receptionist and my classmates have gathered around us.

After beating up the poor, unlucky Naruto with my inhuman strength, I picked up the bouquet of tulips and box of chocolate Sasuke gave me.

When I arrived at my hotel room, there was no onyx eyed Uchiha in sight. Shrugging it off, I walked in the open door to find my three roomates staring at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"S-Sakura-chan... W-w-was th-that f-from Nar-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked timidly, twiddling her fingers and looking at the ground.

"Yeah, Sakura, where'd you get that?" Ino smirked at Tenten who had a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Uhhh... Uchiha gave it to me." I grumbled.

"HE WHAT? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TULIPS MEAN?" Ino shrieked, causing me, Hinata and Tenten to cringe at her volume.

I shook my head, "Nope." I said, waited for Ino to continue... Let's hope it's interesting.

"Well, since my parents own a flower shop, I know what most flowers mean. Tulips, actually mean Undying Love!" Ino gushed, squealing and flapping around like a madman. Correction. Man_woman._

"Pshh, don't flatter yourself Ino. I absolutely hate him! He's such an arrogant, stuck up, conceited jerk!"

"Hate is the first sign of love, Saku!" Tenten grinned, eating some of the chocolates.

"S-sorry to g-g-gang up o-on yo-you, Sakura-chan, b-but i-it's t-t-true..." Hinata stuttered, blushing.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "NO WAY!"

Ino and Tenten rolled their eyes while Hinata reverted my gaze.

"Seriously...?" I sighed.

Flopping back on the bed, I went to sleep, dreaming of tulips, Uchiha's and a bloodied Naruto whilst me on the backround giggling...

_**~:]~:]~:]~:]~:]~**_

"Ohhhh, thank goodness we're back! The amount of training we had to do at Suna was TORTURE!" Naruto yelled.

"Stop overacting, Uzumaki." Neji grimaced.

"I'M NOT – HYUUGA!" Naruto protested, waving his fist in front of Neji's face. Neji, remained stoic, as usual, but I saw his right eye twitched in annoyance for a second.

"Cut it out boys." Kakashi said lazily. "We're back at school. You can go home now." And with that, he pulled out his ever so famous book and giggled all the while...

Yep, everyone's faces were like O.o.

Priceless!

I waved goodbye to my friends, before walking home.

When I reached the mansion-like house, I was greeted by my flaming haired brothers.

"Sakura. How was your trip? I suppose it went well?" Sasori asked formally.

"Sasori, just get on with it." Gaara spoke, frowning slightly... Well, what'd you expect? My brother's never smiled. Only rarely though...

"Wait – what?" I was really confused now... Gaara spoke? Speaking + Gaara = ….

Exactly! Nothing!

"We..." Sasori took a deep intake of breath. "We found... _him._"

And that's when the world turned pitch black and I felt myself falling into nothing...

_**~:O~:O~:O~:O~:O~:O~**_

"-KURA!" I heard someone yelled... Gaara? Yelling? What's going on? It takes A LOT to get my stoic brother's to get worked up...

"She's waking up. Gaara, give her some room." ...Sasori?

Oh yeah... I remember what happened...

I remembered the pain in my heart as soon as the words came out. The horrible memories when I was younger. Some too painful to reminisce.

I opened my eyes to see black spots and a blur of red.

"Saso-nii? Gaa-kun?" I mumbled.

A beat of silence. Then - "We're here, Sak."

"...Where is he...?" I asked, immediately regretting it when I felt the awkward tension rise up in the room.

It looked like my brothers' were very tense and unhappy. That was obvious. But there was something else... Something I can't quite understand. Most of the things my brothers say have a hidden meaning, though today... It looks like they're going to get straight to the point.

"He's in Suna..." Gaara gritted. I immediately flinched. Did he know I was there a couple days ago? Did he remember us?

"... As the Kazekage." Sasori finished.

**HE LEFT US JUST SO HE CAN BE KAZEKAGE? How selfish can he be?**

_Inner, shouting isn't going to get us anywhere. But I don't know what to do though... Sasori and Gaara look so unhappy with this news._

**I know. Let's just try to make everything more cheerful for them and attempt to forget about this. Alright?**

"And -" Gaara continued, snapping me out of my reverie. "He wants one of us to be the next Kazekage."

Woooow, life just got better.

_Inner, you were saying?_

_**~xD~xD~xD~xD~xD~**_

I walked to the main entrance of my school when these "girls" circled around me.

"Hey, you little retard," Watanabi Ami said. I almost laughed at her face. She looked like an ugly clown, but given the situation, I held it in. "Stay AWAY from MY Sasuke-kun! You're nothing compared to me."

"Uh, no way, Ami!" Karin interjected. Again, I stiffled a giggle. Karin looked like she dipped her whole face with make-up man! "I'M better than her. Remember, I AM the leader!"

"Hai hai." Ami mumbled, crossing her fat arms.

Karin them turned her attention to me.

"Now look here, _forehead._" Karin sneered. Oh no, she did not just go there. "Sasuke-kun doesn't love you. Why would he love a freak in the first place when he has me!"

I scoffed really loudly at that, causing the red head to narrow her eyes.

"Last time I checked, he didn't belong to anyone. In my opinion, he's gay." I retorted.

"Who do you think you are?" She growled, shoving me against the lockers. My back stung, but she didn't loosen her piercing grip.

"Haruno Sakura." I hissed. "Now would you get the hell off me before I _make_ you."

"I'd like to see you -"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence because I raised my (non-chakra) fist towards her face.

"SHANNARO!" I screamed. "You're lucky I didn't add chakra."

Karin flew metres away, whilst her 'posse' rushed up to her.

"Karin! Wake up, wake up!"

"Who cares anyway? We'll have Sasuke-kun to ourselves!"

"She's right – let's leave her."

When the fangirls attempted to sneak away, a certain white haired shinobi blocked their way. "And where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked, lowering his... book...

The fangirls stood shocked... before -

"Sakura attacked Karin!" One shouted.

"Yeah! She came up to her and punched her!"

"We were about to get you when she threatened us!"

**WHY THOSE FILTHY LYING PIGS!**

Kakashi looked at me for a minute, before saying, "All of you, come to my office right now. And bring Karin."

And with that, he disappeared.

**Aww, look! We got in trouble because of those skanks...!**

_Ugh, I know right? Could this day get any worse?_

Knocking on Kakashi's door, I slowly entered.

The bunch of fangirls were there before me, holding Karin, who was still unconcious.

**Sakura – 1 | 0 – Karin**

"So... Sakura. According to these girls, you 'attacked Karin. Is that right?" Kakashi questioned, raising a white eyebrow.

"Well she assaulted me first, sensei." I said.

"Aah. So you retaliated?" He pressed on.

"... Yes ..." I answered, shooting evil glares at the devoted fangirls.

"I see. Sakura, I'm going to have to put you and Karin in detention for one hour, after school."

"BUT -" Grr, the fangirls were silently cheering, which made me even more angry.

"No buts, Sakura. You know you shouldn't have punched her, even if she did attack you first."

Ugh! I knew he was right. He knew that I knew he was right. But I really want to wipe out that smug look Kakashi had on his face. What? He liked keeping in his students after school? How mean...

A sudden knock on the door surprised me.

"Come in." Kakashi sighed, looking sadly at the pile of Icha Icha books on his desk... Ew.

Sasuke appeared with an emotionless look on his face... Big whoop there.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, looking at the raven haired man standing on the doorway.

"EEEP! IT'S SASUKE-KUN!"

"OH MY GOSH, SASUKE-KUN, PLEASE MARRY ME!"

"HE WON'T MARRY YOU, FOO'! HE PROMISED HE'D MARRY ME!"

"GET LOST! HE PROPOSED TO ME - LOOK!" And with that, the girl showed them her fake ring placed on her wedding finger... Jeez.

**They disgust me. I bet they don't even know his favourite colour!**

_No, I think they do. Remember, fangirls is a nicer way of calling people stalkers._

**True that, Outer. **

Needless to say, the fangirls in the room went on a riot. Even Karin woke up at the sound of 'Sasuke-kun'. Obsessed much? Oh wait... She's the fangirl's ringleader... It explains everthing.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked again, meeting the glassy gaze of the Uchiha.

"It was me." He answered in a monotone. Nice change there.

"Huh?" Kakashi cocked his head to his right side, very confused.

"I did it. I... Punched Karin..." Sasuke said, unsure. He refused to meet my INCREDIBLY shocked/confused/irritated gaze for some strange reason.

Why is he lying for me? Is this some sort of weird prank?

"Oh... I see..." The masked ninja replied, obviously not buying the lie. "Well Sasuke, since you... _Confessed_, you'll be staying one hour after school today instead of Sakura."

Sasuke nodded and left the room, leaving me and the fangirls to wonder what the heck just happened.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter :)**

**Tried to put fluffs there liked i promised. Is it okay? ;)**

**Read and review please!**

** ~ Ami-chan**


End file.
